Ignite
by Xennariel
Summary: The fire connecting them was a comfort during their lives that seemed to be filled with nothing but hardship and loss, and when one of them broke down, the other would bring much needed catharsis. - Royai. Mostly angst with a bit of fluff.


Written for Royai Week 2016's prompt Ignite.

0000000

It was ironic how fire was such a prominent part of who they were and seemed to unify them even before Roy became the Flame Alchemist. There was a spark that had developed between them when they were young, even before they knew it was there. When exactly had that spark grown, burning with such intensity that it was almost painful? Neither could remember, almost as if it had always been there, waiting to be released.

All they knew was that with every touch, the spark grew. With every look, the spark grew. And with every kiss, the spark would ignite as an inferno, engulfing them in a warm embrace they didn't think they could live without. The fire connecting them was a comfort during their lives that seemed to be filled with nothing but hardship and loss, and when one of them broke down, the other would bring much needed catharsis.

It was one of those nights and Roy had found himself gripping his phone, a look of worry gracing his features, while speaking reassuringly and softly to his lieutenant on the other end. Riza was breathing heavily and trying to calm her nerves as wave after wave of anxiety and panic washed over her. She couldn't catch her breath and her world was spinning, but she tried valiantly to focus on Roy's voice.

Most nights when she woke from nightmares followed by a panic attack, just his voice and reassuring words would be enough to settle her, but tonight, just a phone call didn't seem to be enough help. Roy, somehow always able to sense things amiss by just the minor nuances of her voice, realized she wasn't getting better and informed her he was coming to her.

He knew it was bad when she didn't even protest, murmuring a quiet affirmation instead before hanging up.

Roy didn't bother changing out of his pajama bottoms, just throwing on a shirt, black overcoat, and white scarf to hide his face. He grabbed a hat off the coat hanger by the door and hurried out into the dark streets of Central. Her apartment was a ten minute walk from his, but he made it in five. Not bothering to knock, he fished the spare key to her home out of his coat pocket and let himself in, where he was greeted by a worried looking Black Hayate.

Riza didn't hear him enter her apartment as she sat on the ground in the living room, dressed in one of his old shirts. Her back was against the couch, her head in her heads resting between her raised knees, and she didn't look up when Roy sat next to her after tossing his coat, hat, and scarf onto the floor of the entryway. He put his arm around her shoulder and placed his other hand on her bare knee, rubbing his thumb lightly along the side of her leg. Her breathing was irregular and her body shook as if she was freezing, though the skin under his hand was warm, and she didn't respond even as he leaned in close and whispered soothing words while rocking her slowly.

"It's okay. You'll be okay. I've got you." Roy muttered, lips just barely grazing the shell of her ear.

That seemed to get a response. She relaxed slightly in his arms, and her breathing became more normal, but she still did not lift her head. Roy sighed and held her closer, running his fingers through her hair affectionately and in a calming manner. Her shivering lessened over time thanks to his ministrations and after several very long minutes she finally lifted her head.

"Hey, there you are…" Roy murmured to her, offering a tiny grin. He didn't stop running his hand through her hair. "Feeling any better?"

Riza wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face into his chest.

"No…" she breathed.

Roy frowned and nodded, knowing all too well what she meant. These bouts of panic and fear were something they both went through occasionally, but she hadn't had an attack this bad for years now. He wondered what had set this off. This was another kind of spark they both kept inside and it was one neither of them wanted to ignite, though they couldn't seem to get away from it no matter how much time had passed. Roy ran his hand up and down her back.

"Just breathe," he said, voice soft. "Breathe with me. Come on, you can do it."

Riza felt his voice reverberate in his chest and it helped as she tried to match his breathing. When her shivering lessened and she seemed to not be struggling for breath anymore, Roy placed his arm beneath her knees, the other still around her shoulder, and lifted her, carrying her to her bed and tucking her into the warmth of her blankets. He kneeled at her bedside, keeping her hands in his, running his fingers over her knuckles.

"Thank you." Riza sighed, meeting Roy's gaze for the first time that night.

Roy smiled and nodded.

"Think you'll be okay, now?"

Riza hummed in response and Roy squeezed her hands before releasing them, standing to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. When he turned to leave, Riza did something very unlike herself. She grasped for his arm and kept him from moving.

"Please, stay." she said, voice barely audible, like she was unsure she if even wanted to be speaking those words.

This was something she had never done before and Roy looked at her, his brow furrowed in confusion and worry. It was an unspoken agreement between them that they never stay longer than was necessary in these situations. It would be dangerous if someone found them leaving the other's apartment, so staying was never an option. Whatever had caused her to react tonight must have been severe if she was asking him to stay, knowing full well what they were risking.

Roy stared at her, contemplating for a few moments before removing his arm from her grip. Riza's heart sank, assuming he was leaving, but she knew it was better that way. She always convinced herself it was better that way. She settled into her bed, ready to turn away from his retreating form, only to stop and stare as he removed his shirt and crawled into the bed next to her, taking her into his arms immediately.

"I'll leave at dawn before anyone is awake to see," he reasoned. "It's fine just this once."

Roy wasn't sure who he was convincing with his words, but both of them relaxed into each other's embrace.

Despite the night starting off badly, it ended up being one of the best nights of sleep either had gotten in a very long time.

0000000

I really liked this one, honestly, which is why I decided to post it as its own story outside my one shot collection. In fact, something similar may find its way into my longer Royai fic, Through Eyes of Flame. We'll see.

As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
